


Dancing Princess

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Adventure Time, cartoon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Girl x Girl, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline's guitar session is interrupted by a pretty girl with bright pink hair and joy in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Princess

Marceline sat down and leaned back against the wall. The music room was a small but cosy space. The walls were made to not let any sound through, so it was the perfect place to be alone.   
Her guitar was resting in her lap, ready to be played. She let her thoughts go for a while and slowly played a few chords.

She quickly warmed up and before long she was humming along. Sitting like this, eyes closed and nodding her head to the beat, she didn't notice the girl entering the room.

Marceline was sitting on some pillows in the far corner of the room, out of sight for the girl. She had dyed her hair a bright pink and was wearing a comfortble sweatshirt with 'Pretty in Pink' on it. For her, the music room had been the first place where she could be by herself.

The music was barely audible through Bonnie's headphones, but it was enough to capture Marceline's attention. She looked up and stared. The girl was now dancing through the room. No shame was to be found in the way she moved her entire body to the rythymn. She looked like a fairy.

Marceline stayed as quiet as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb her. She was gorgeous, she thought. Although her dancing could be improved. Bonnie was smiling broadly and softly started to sing.

The song came to an end way too soon and she sighed. Slowly, her eyes opened and she became aware of her surroundings. The two girls looked at each other. Nobody said a word as they both took in the other's presence.

A blush spread over Bonnie's face.   
'Sorry. I just felt like dancing and this was the first empty room and...yeah.'  
Marceline smiled. 'No problem at all.' She gathered her courage and added, 'You look cute when you dance. What are you listening to?'

Her cheeks now had the same color as her hair. She turned her phone and showed her the song. 'Miss Missing You' by Fall Out Boy. Marceline strummed her guitar again and started playing. It was a song that she'd played a lot so her fingers moved over the strings without any effort.

Her heart fluttered at the girl's bright smile. She started to move again and before she knew her feet were dancing again. Her elegant figure danced through the room once again, and this time she didn't stop until Marceline played the final chords. Bonnie applauded enthousiastically. 'That was amazing!', she exclaimed.

This time it was Marceline who blushed. 'Thanks. Do you have any other songs you like to dance to?'  
A gentle smile appeared. 'Yes. But I'd love to dance to them with you. Isn't that much more fun than dancing alone?'

Without waiting for an answer, she took her hand and guided her to the center of the room. Music coming from her phone filled the space as they danced together. Bonnie felt her hands on her hips and looked up at her dancing partner. She had long, raven black hair that fell over her shoulders and ended at her hips. Her eyes were shining with enthousiasm and joy. Her clothes were worn down, but she still looked amazing in them.

They both wished the song would never end. Bonnie was holding Marceline and they never stopped looking each other in the eye. Time stretched itself until it became a private thing, made and controlled specially by them. When the song ended after an eternity of movement and joy, Bonnie rested her head on Marceline's shoulder.

They kept standing like that until the bell rang. Right. They still had classes. It didn't seem right to still be in the real world after a moment like that.

'Can I see you again? I don't want to dance by myself anymore.'

'And you won't have to. I'll be here.'

'Every day?'

'As often as you want.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
